Cold As You
by Jesse Hayes
Summary: Sequel to 'Here Goes Nothing' Picks up a few months later, with John still avoiding his only friends, Claire in a delicate, but complex situation, and Taylor desperately trying to keep everything... contained.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I really meant to work on my Monday fic, or my AndyAllison fic, but instead, John freaking pushed everyone out of the way and demanded his sequel be written. So, here it is.

* * *

**Cold As You  
Chapter 1**

* * *

Taylor is sitting on the couch in my office. She must not realize I can see her perfectly from here. She's smoking a cigarette and chewing on her thumbnail. Most of the black nail polish has already chipped off. I pop the door open and she nearly jumps off the couch. After the surprise passes she gives me a look. 

"Boo," I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

In the moment it takes me to set down the armload of paperwork her face has gone back to nervousness. Her knees are pulled up to her chest, her beat up Docs on the cushions. She takes a drag and blows the smoke through her nose as she starts biting her thumb nail again.

"What?" I ask. Something is bothering her. Obviously.

"Nothing," she says. She's paler than usual.

"Spit it out." Whatever it is, it's bad. Maybe pizza boy knocked her up. Shit.

"Uncle Brian and Aunt Sarah are having a dinner party on Friday," she finally says. That's it? "I would really like it if you could be there."

"Yeah," I say, too relieved to refuse. Taylor sighs and nods, then jumps off the couch and nearly runs out of the building. I don't blame her. On my days off I'd run from the garage too.

Travis opens the door and puts my cell on the corner of the desk.

"You left this in the pit," he says. "It just rang." Sure enough, I have a voicemail. I lift it to my ear and press the '1' button on the way.

"Hi John, it's Claire. I need to talk to you, so give me a call back."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the title sucks. But I felt that way about the HGN, but it turned out to actually apply to the story. So, I found this title on Google when I typed in 'here goes nothing song' and found this. I think it will apply to a lot of the stuff later on. Anyhoo...

* * *

**Cold As You  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The rest of the day at work gave me very little time to think about what I had just agreed to. It was the drive back to my apartment that was a bitch. At least I don't rely on the train. 

It's only a dinner party, right? Some yuppie get together with the geek and his supermodel. It can't be complete torture. Well, it certainly won't be the fun kind.

I unlock the apartment door and put the contents of my pockets on the breakfast bar. My wallet, my keys, my smokes. Maybe I'll grab a shower and see who's playing at Stu's tonight. There's a note taped to the bathroom door. Little shit still has a key. Great. In my old age I'm starting to sound like _him_.

_John – don't forget; Friday, 6. Or I'll sue your ass for 16 years of child support  
-Taylor_

Sometimes I wish she weren't so fucking smart. Or right.

The entire shower I think about Claire. Not the way I used to; alone in the shower. But whether or not she'd be at this little get together. I'm sure she will be. Taylor has been keeping me informed of when she's in town, even if it's just for lunch. In fact, Taylor's seemed unusually peppy lately. Maybe that's why her nervousness stuck out in my mind this morning. What the hell would she be nervous about?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Cold As You  
Chapter 3**

* * *

Friday night. Shit 

I turn the corner and my insides are fire. Sarah's mini-van is in the driveway. Andy's Lexus is in front of the house, parked on the street behind Taylor's Charger. Damn it.

And now 'Iron Man' is starting on the radio. Fuck. I love that song.

I don't even knock on the door. Taylor's flung it open before I can reach for the knocker. She closes it behind her and holds the knob with both hands.

"Don't freak out," she says. The left side of her lower lip is purple. There's a silver ring pierced through. That's new, but hardly worth freaking out about. I try to poke it but she slaps my hand away.

"Not that." She rolls her eyes. "Just – whatever happens tonight, promise you won't freak out."

"I'm freaking out now! What the hell are you talking about?" I say. Taylor shakes her head.

"Promise, or-"

"Or you'll sue me. It's getting old, kid." She looks at me for a moment, then opens the door. I follow her in.

"John's here!" she announces loudly. She turns and gives me that shit eating grin. I could kill her. She's exactly like me, so I guess it's Karma or something.

Sarah and Allison poke their heads around out of a room to the left. They're both holding wine glasses. Sarah's face breaks into a large smile. Quick hug. If she weren't so gorgeous I would never let her get away with such optimism.

Allison has disappeared, though. Sarah leads me into sitting room where Andy and Brian are gossiping like teenage girls. They both shut up when they see me. It's the same as Christmas two months ago; Andy's jaw tightens and Brian goes silent. Fuck them. I'm here so Taylor won't sue me. I might as well tell them so.

I feel a nudge on my arm, and Allison is there, holding an open Heineken out for me. "Hi John," is all she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow. It's been a whole year and a half since I updated this story. So sorry guys. Life kinda kicked me in the proverbial jewels. And I've been working on my original fic. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one in the near future. This story kind of haunts me...

* * *

**Cold As You  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Everyone is quiet. We're all watching each other, waiting to see who the first to speak will be. I win this game every time. I take a long drink.

"Well, munchies will be ready in a minute. We're having bacon wrapped water chestnuts and a Caesar salad to start with. Then, um, standing rib roast and the regular side dishes," Sarah says to kill the silence.

"Mashed potatoes?" Andy asks.

"Of course," she smiles.

"It all smells really great," he says. Then we all fall back into silence. Taylor's rubbing the tips of her fingers like she needs a cigarette. I can't blame her.

Brian clears his throat after a moment. "So, Bender, how's, uh, how's business at the garage?"

I glare at him for a moment, just to make him feel uneasy. "Good."

It worked, and I can't help but smirk as he squirms a little in his seat. "That's good. Well, um, Andy and I were just-" He doesn't finish. Andy's giving him a look that can't be mistaken.

Luckily for them, the door opens and they're saved from my ridicule.

"Sarah! I hope you don't mind me barging in, but-"

Sarah's already made her way to the front door. "Let me grab your coat," she says.

"It just smells so divine in here," Claire says as she rounds the corner into the room. She stops when she sees me, looking surprised that I actually came. Her hand rests absentmindedly on her pregnant belly. "Hello, John."

"Hi Claire."


End file.
